


The Prince of Doom

by JUSTAKnightInDesguise



Series: Homestuck god tiers stories [3]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTAKnightInDesguise/pseuds/JUSTAKnightInDesguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's take a look at the Prince of Doom's life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince of Doom

You are now the PRINCE OF DOOM and you and all your friends are about to win the game. There was a few times where one of them were in serious danger but you didn't let that happen; destroying the threat before something bad happened. You all killed the boss fairly easily. You had no doubt that you would win.

Your hope player S.O kisses you on the cheek. "I knew we'd win!" The phrase whispered excitedly into your ear. Yes. We had won. Your best friend the space player cheers and hugs your blood player tightly before lifting him up a bit and spinning around and jumping chanting "We did it!!!" Over and over again. With the black king fallen and the genesis frog created, you claim your prize. 

Your children never get sick or get hurt. You destroy anything that might hurt your babies. They become immortal, you destroy death. They stay happy, you use doom to destroy depression. 

You start to slip up when the headcount reaches 100.

The first death happens at 138, population now 137.

First suicide at 214.

First murder at 279, you kill your first time.

First genocide. Twelve deaths. 

You try to bring them back. They're hollow inside. 

First war started and ended quickly. Five deaths.

You let your daughter die. No matter how powerful you are, you can't permanently change a fact like death.

You only let the best of the best live long, fulfilling lives

Years pass.

Decades pass.

Centuries pass.

A new, not so new anymore world surrounds you. You are a superhero among men, no crime is committed in this world of yours. Any who breaks a law faces your doom. The rich and powerful the kindest people; the poor and powerless are the ones who scrape along the edge of death by your wrath. The people are happy with your lover to protect their hope. This world progressed fast without any war, crime, or wrongdoing to worry about. A thousand years after creation and they create a game.

 

 

Psyche. You're not letting that happen again. You fly to derse and stop the war. Fly to skaia and destroy the tumor.

**Author's Note:**

> I take god tier requests!


End file.
